


A Smile From The East

by Skainsmate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Royal Guard Papyrus, and a crap ton of flowers, flower shop au, papyrus is edgy af, reader is female, yep im going with that trope bc i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skainsmate/pseuds/Skainsmate
Summary: Owning a flower shop seemed to be an easy business, people said, something anyone could do on the side and earn a decent living. Before everything, you might have agreed with that. But, ever since a certain skeleton started dropping into your small store, you've been having some difficulty keeping that facade up.Papyrus is an arrogant, prideful, and menacing monster. He never failed to infuriate you every time he stopped by. Yet somehow, there is more behind his own bombastic persona than you realized.





	1. Void Black Isn't a Color In My Arsenal

**Author's Note:**

> mmmm yep iM GOING WITH THE FLOWER SHOP AU. TRY AND STOP ME.
> 
> * but seriously this idea has been on my mind for months and im very excited to finally be writing some uf! paps. just one of the many projects i already have planned. i hope you guys enjoy!! :')

 

“THIS NEEDS TO BE A DARKER SHADE. YOU CALL THIS VOID BLACK?”

 

Your right eye twitched as you rearranged the bouquet, drawing out the stems of the flowers once again. “Sir, like I've said a thousand times before,” you plucked the black flowers from their spot and rested them gently on the work table in front of you, “I don't stock colors like this in my store.”

 

You heard a huff come from the skeleton in front of you - you didn't look up from your work, but you were almost positive that he was standing with his arms crossed. 

 

“HOW DISGRACEFUL. DID YOU NOT LEARN ANYTHING FROM MY LAST VISIT?” 

 

You sighed, closing your eyes to regain your composure. “Apparently Papyrus, I did not.” 

 

Taking the vase, you moved to the back table and brought out your cutters yet again, snipping at the bottom of the stems before placing them gently into another vase filled with cool water. You could hear the tapping of an impatient boot behind you as you worked, but you made no move to increase your pace.

 

“UNBELIEVABLE! AFTER ALL THE TIMES I HAVE VISITED THIS POOR ESTABLISHMENT, YOU STILL CANNOT GET THIS SIMPLE THING RIGHT,” the clomping of his heavy boots moved away, most likely towards the displays, “PERHAPS YOU REQUIRE A REMODELING. IT IS OBVIOUS YOU NEED SOME ADVICE IN TERMS OF AESTHETICS.”

 

You stared at the clippers in your hands, wondering morbidly if you could somehow chuck them at the skeleton behind you. 

 

…. but no. He was still a customer.  _ An obnoxious, condescending, overrighteous customer.  _

 

You set down the clippers before you did something violent with them and moved back in front of the counter, crossing your arms at the sight of the skeleton picking at one of your yellow daisies. “I require no need for remodeling,” you huffed, flicking his gloved hand, “how's about you leave my shop and go do… whatever it is that you do and let me arrange your bouquet again?”

 

With high cheekbones and menacing edges, Papyrus was no simple monster. He was fluid, more powerful and significant than all the others you have met. Sockets narrowed into slits, the red light that glowed from within them sharpened his expression, brought out by the crimson scarf wrapped around his wide shoulders. He was staring at you with disgust. 

 

Despite his appearance, however, you found out pretty quickly that he was a complete pushover. 

 

“I mean, I'm sure you have big Royal Guard duties to attend to, right? Why do you let a simple human like me take up your time?” You smirked internally as the sullen look on Papyrus’s face gave way to arrogance. As if on cue, he straightened his spine to his full height and puffed out his chest.

 

“YOU'RE RIGHT, WHY  _ DO _ I BOTHER?”

 

You bit back an insult and allowed the monster to slip past you. His scarf fluttered as he posed dramatically (unnecessarily) in front of your shop door. “I SHALL BE BACK LATER, HUMAN. MAKE SURE YOU GET THE COLORS RIGHT THIS TIME!”

 

You let out a breath as the door closed, the entrance bell ringing after the skeleton’s departure. Moving back to the counter, you started the flower hunt all over again. 

 

 

******

 

 

Monsters revealed themselves out of the Underground several months ago, and in those several months you became acquainted with Royal Guard Papyrus. 

 

You had been speaking with a customer about some arrangements when he had busted into the shop, declaring his need for a bouquet. You didn’t even have the time to get over the initial shock of his bombastic entrance before he started demanding your attention. Your previous customer quickly made up some excuse and scurried away, leaving you to deal with the ridiculously tall and menacing monster.

 

Before you had figured him out, Papyrus terrified you - his appearance alone would have made anyone weak of heart soil their pants. His personality added fuel to the fire. However, after his repeated visits, you began to wonder why such a prideful skeleton would even bother continually visiting your meager shop. Sure, you dedicated your life to this small place - a business left behind your late grandfather - but you were certainly no top-tier delivery service. All you did was arrange flowers, and give people a more cheaper and personal alternative compared to the big grocery chains. 

 

So, why did this guy keep coming in, week after week, like clockwork? More importantly,  _ where _ were all these flowers going to? Or to whom?

 

You didn’t bother finding an answer to those questions. Papyrus rarely talked about anyone but himself half the time, and when you finally managed to get a word in, he would scold you about your choice in shop decor rather than respond to your inquiries. Regardless of how much he irked you and how unusual his requests were, he still managed to pay you a good sum for each bouquet - for that, at least, you were grateful. And so, the days marched on. Every Wednesday, Papyrus would stroll in and buy flowers from store, leaving you more confused each time.

 

 

******

 

 

You cursed lowly under your breath as the black dye spilled over the table, dripping onto your fresh apron. Swiping the bottle quickly, you dragged a rag over the mess before it could seep in and stain the wood permanently. Pushing back your chair, you tossed the dirty rags in the trash can by your seat and sighed heavily, crossing your arms in a pout. After almost two hours of unsuccessfully dying petals, you have had enough. Your fingers were covered beyond recognition of the skin color underneath. It looked like you had played in chimney soot.

 

Now nervously tapping your foot, you glanced back at the flowers that still remained on the desk. There was no doubt that Papyrus would be irritated over your failure, but what could you do? It wasn’t like you enjoyed dying flowers anyways, the process was tedious and unnatural in your opinion.  _ Whatever, _ you thought abstractly as you picked up a stem with your blackened fingers,  _ I’ll just have to make do. _

 

You brought Papyrus’s thousandth bouquet together with some scarlet roses, snow-white lilies to accent the edges, and beautiful blue sweet peas to bolden the center. For a finishing touch, you added a dark bow to the front of the small vase, clipping here and there to even out the display. 

 

Stepping back, you allowed yourself a smile. Despite the circumstances, you really liked how this vase turned out. Before you could psych yourself out otherwise, you brought your camera back from your workroom and snapped a few pictures. This one would certainly be going onto your business webpage. 

 

To your luck, customer visits had slowed down considerably after you were finished with the bouquet. You spent the rest of the time cleaning up, tending to the rest of the flowers in the shop, and making sure your display flowers were doing alright. You still had your greenhouse to attend to upstairs, and the thought of your growing buds preoccupied your mind for the next hour. 

 

You were so preoccupied that you had almost missed the jingle of the front door opening.

 

Almost. 

 

Papyrus’s tell-tale stomping betrayed his presence and you groaned internally for about the hundredth time that day in response. 

 

“I HAVE RETURNED, HUMAN. I DO BELIEVE YOU HAVE MY BOUQUET FOR ME?” 

 

You peeked from behind the hydrangeas, dead-panning, “Yes, I do.”

 

Papyrus looked pleased as you walked back sullenly towards the counter, but his smug expression quickly disappeared when he took sight of the flowers in your hand. 

 

It was easy to see where his thoughts were going.

 

“Um, wait!” you stopped him before he could explode, “let me explain myself before you throw a hissy-fit.” 

 

By some miracle, Papyrus shut his jaw and instead chose to narrow his sockets at you. “YOU BETTER…” 

 

You swallowed, mouth suddenly becoming dry. “Ah. Well, you see… I tried dying some flowers a darker black,” you held up your hand as proof, “but flowers do not naturally come in such dark pigments. I mean, I have some deep violet dahlias but I don’t think they fit the bill this time around… also, why do you always want  _ void _ black-”

 

You would’ve continued your rambling to save your ass, but you were abruptly stopped by a gloved hand being placed underneath your own, taking the vase off your arms. You blinked several times, having to comprehend what had just happened. Papyrus had a strange look on his face, almost docile (compared to his usual expressions). You couldn’t really decipher it, however. 

 

Words danced on the tip of your tongue, but the monster spoke up first, “I WILL TAKE THESE. I DO NOT HORRIBLY DESPISE THEM.”

 

Your jaw dropped. To say you were surprised would be an understatement. You almost started questioning the skeleton.  _ What? The Great and Terrible Papyrus didn’t insult your bouquet for the first time in months? He actually LIKED them? _

 

It took you a few moments to get over your shellshock, and by that time, Papyrus had already moved to the counter, the bite in his voice returning. “WELL? ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE?”

 

You jumped out of your reverie and quickly went behind the desk, pressing the skeleton’s order into the computer. As always, once you rattled off the cost, Papyrus tossed a wad of cash your way, not bothering to get his change back before stomping his way towards the exit.

 

You stared at the amount, grumbling under your breath. You quickly grabbed change out of the register and scrambled outside. 

 

“Papyrus, wait!” You barely managed to catch up to the long-legged skeleton before he disappeared around the corner of the block. The skeleton whipped his body towards you, looking disgruntled at being stopped. 

 

“WHAT IS IT NOW, HUMAN?” He growled, dipping his frame at the hips just so he could glare at you more closely. You didn’t react to his menacing stance. Instead, you reached out with your free hand and grabbed a red glove, promptly place the exact change into his hand. “I’m sick and tired of you always leaving before I could give it back,” you said, offering him a look before turning back and disappearing into your shop. 

 

You didn’t see his curious expression follow you, but you most certainly felt it.

 

 

******

 

 

 


	2. Enigma

  
  


Papyrus hasn't been to your shop in three weeks.

 

The skeleton had come visited so many times, you concluded, that it felt strange without him there to pester you like clockwork every week. His behavior had seemed off the last time you saw him, so you supposed it threw you off a bit more than expected. 

 

With or without Papyrus, you were still incredibly busy with orders. You spent your days fulfilling your customers’ wishes and tending to the enormous amount of growing flowers in your greenhouse upstairs. Your mind had completely slipped of the skeleton as of Friday of the third week - being the most busiest day, you often treated yourself to lunch at the cafe across the street.

 

What you weren't expecting, however, was the heavy, tell-tale clomping of boots coming your way. There was a lady speaking on the phone right next to the door you were currently locking, who moved away as quickly as she could as soon as Papyrus gravitated towards you.

 

“HUMAN!”

 

His loud, boisterous voice almost shocked you into dropping your keys. “Oh hello, Papyrus. Long time no see…” you greeted hesitantly. The skeleton himself had his arms crossed, the spikes of a new leather jacket jutting out at his elbows. 

 

“I HOPE YOU HAVEN’T BEEN SLACKING WHILE I WAS AWAY. I DO SUPPOSE YOU’RE READY TO TAKE MY ORDERS?”

 

You blinked.  _ Orders? As in, the plural of a single order? _

 

“Uh, I would but…” you paused as you moved away from the door, “I'm kinda going on my lunch break right now.”

 

“LUNCH BREAK?” The skeleton questioned, his sharp voice intoning with curiosity. “WHEN HAVE YOU EVER TAKEN A LUNCH BREAK?”

 

Nervously, you adjusted your bag and carded a hand through your hair. “Every Friday, usually.” 

 

Papyrus just stood there, comprehending your words. You took his moment of silence to turn the little plastic clock on the door to the approximate time of your return. 

 

**BE BACK SOON. ON LUNCH! 1:30 PM**

 

As you turned back, Papyrus was still (unfortunately) standing in the same spot he had been. You had hoped by some miracle that he would've given up and walked away, leaving you to the peace of your Friday. But nope, you didn't have such luck. Instead, he continued to strike his imposing figure on the sidewalk, tapping his left boot incessantly. You frowned as you glanced up at his scowling face.

 

“Papyrus, I don't mean to be rude but… do you have somewhere to be?” You asked.

 

The question seemed to perplex him, because his boot stopped tapping and his sockets widened by a margin. “SOMEWHERE TO BE…” he suspiciously paused, “... OF COURSE I HAVE SOMEWHERE TO BE! WHAT KIND OF AN ASININE QUESTION WAS THAT, HUMAN? I AM A ROYAL GUARD AFTER ALL, I CAN'T BELIEVE SUCH WORDS WOULD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I EVEN BOTHERED SHOWING UP HERE ON MY SPARE TIME-”

 

You tuned him out and twirled in the opposite direction. “Okayyy, sorry that I asked.” 

 

Ignoring his shouts of protest, you quickly walked away from him and hoped that your speedy pace would lose him in the bustling crowd.

 

Nothing could deter Papyrus, it seemed.

 

Boots stomped behind you, chasing your form down the street and on the crosswalk. You bit your lip in frustration as the skeleton continued to shout, demanding you slow down and stop ignoring him. 

 

_ It’s almost like dealing with a child. _

 

Pedestrians gasped as they parted the way for the menacing figure behind you, eyes wide with both fear and distrust. You eventually reached the door to the restaurant, but a certain skeleton had yet to be off your back.

 

“Papyrus-”

 

“AND FURTHERMORE-”

 

“Papyrus!”

 

The skeleton stopped and glared at you, probably about to scold you for your ‘insolence.’

 

You let out a breath of air. “Listen… I can’t believe I’m suggesting this but…” you shifted feet and dropped your hands, “why don’t you join me for lunch, since you don’t seem to be busy-”

 

“I TOLD YOU I HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO-”

 

His voice dropped when he saw your raised eyebrow. Huffing, Papyrus crossed his arms and resumed his stance, peeking suspiciously around the door to the restaurant. 

 

You smirked internally, “I’ll take that as a yes, then. Come with me.”

 

Without waiting to see if he would follow, you entered the establishment and went to the front, your mind already selecting the meal you would be getting. You exchanged a few words with the worker up front, smiling and giving thanks before paying. 

 

Papyrus, lost without your guidance, continued to follow you past the counter and towards the back of the restaurant. As much as you tried to ignore it, all the staring you were getting was becoming unsettling. With the months you’ve known Papyrus, you would’ve expected to be use to the behavior of others by now. Which is a stupid thought, you now realized. Who could get used to a seven-foot tall skeleton monster? 

 

To your delight, your usual table wasn’t taken, and that was enough to bring you some happiness. Plopping down into your seat gratefully, you watched Papyrus slowly lower himself until he was situated across from you. Still crossing his arms, his red eye lights glared at everything in the room but you. You rolled your own. 

 

“I ordered you a sandwich and soup by the way.” You spoke up, fiddling with an app on your phone.

 

Papyrus blinked, looking generally surprised. His expression fell with his next words, “WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? LIKE I’M GOING TO EAT THE SLOP THEY PROBABLY SERVE HERE?”

 

You narrowed your eyes at him. “You’re going to shut up and eat it. I don’t care what you think. You’re already taking the time out of my one break and I won’t let you ruin the rest of it either.”

 

You don’t know what was compelling you to be so snappy today, but Papyrus most certainly didn’t appreciate it. It might have been the trick of your eye, but his teeth appeared to get sharper, and his stance got much more tense and dangerous. He looked  _ angry. _

 

Oh well. You were a generally careless person. You couldn't bring yourself to become concerned for more than… hmm. A couple seconds. 

 

You expected your nonchalant behavior to infuriate Papyrus even more, but he actually had the half the decency to look away and appear embarrassed. You took some pride in that.

 

For the few minutes before your food arrived, you played around on your phone, scrolling through some social media and email responses. Jenny, your usual server, was very put-off by Papyrus' presence. Miraculously, the skeleton didn’t utter a word. You made a mental note to give Jenny an extra tip for her bravery. 

 

It wasn’t until you were halfway done that Papyrus spoke again.

 

“THIS FOOD IS… ACCEPTABLE.”

 

You blinked at him, managing a light smile. “Yeah, didn’t I say so?”

 

He glanced up at you, meeting your gaze. Those strange lights wavered with something, maybe confusion. Then again, skeletons were not very easy to read, and Papyrus was most certainly an enigma. His gloved hand was tapping away at the table, almost nervously. You shifted in your seat as, for the next twenty seconds, Papyrus didn’t take his stare off of you.

 

“Um…” you mumbled, unsure of what he was doing. “Hello? Anybody home?”

 

The skeleton seemed to snap out of a daze, his sharp cheekbones alighting in red as he averted his gaze once more. Straightening his back, he crossed his leather-clad arms again and pointedly looked beyond your shoulder.

 

“NOTHING. ONCE YOU ARE DONE, LET US LEAVE.”

 

You almost smirked at that, but pressed your lips together. Like you figured out before, Papyrus was a complete pushover. And even though he could be unbearably infuriating, he could also be endearing.

 

It was cute how he expected you would  _ let  _ him follow you.  

  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * so many questions about pap, will there be any answers? the world may never know.
> 
> * ... just kidding. you'll know soon enough, hehe. 
> 
> * thanks for reading my lovelies, i really appreciate all your support! to those wondering about my other fics: yes, they will be updated soon!! ive taken to so many ideas at one time im just trying to get to everything :,) but i swear!!! im working on several things atm!!
> 
> * until next time, hope the chapter was enjoyable! PS reader is a little shit <3


	3. Rest for the Weary and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Papyrus helping you so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * a short one, but i thought the place where i left off was cute and sufficient c: next ones will be longer, i assure you!

  
  
  


“DO I PUT THIS ONE HERE?”

 

“No.”

 

“WHAT?! IT LOOKS BETTER THIS WAY!”

 

You almost laughed. “Papyrus, just shoving in the flowers willy-nilly doesn’t mean you did it right. All flowers have a meaning to them and if you just blindly put them in a vase because it looks ‘cool’ or ‘menacing,’ it often doesn’t convey the correct message.”

 

You didn’t even know Papyrus could roll those red eyelights of his, but somehow he did (most obnoxiously at your words). “YOU HUMANS ARE SO WEAK AND SENTIMENTAL.”

 

Immune to his blatant insults by now, you just shrugged. “I suppose, yet you seem to be listening to my instructions anyways.”

 

The skeleton huffed, holding the stem of a rose between his clawed phalanges. “YOU MIGHT BE AN EXPERT NOW, BUT SOON I WILL SURPASS YOU.”

 

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. “Suurreee. You can dream.”

 

He looked like he wanted to return a scathing reply, but was distracted by the next batch of flowers you brought over. They were forget-me-nots, the perfect shade of a pretty blue - like small jewels of lapis, all dotted along the stems and poking their petals out to peer around the bundle of tissue paper. Papyrus eyed them for a moment, watching you long enough to make you feel slightly uncomfortable. “Is something the matter?” You asked.

 

“TCH…” Papyrus continued to separate his side of the delicate stems, doing so in a meticulous, yet surprisingly gentle manner. “... I WAS THINKING THAT THEY REMIND ME OF ECHO FLOWERS.”

 

You blinked, looking up at the tall monster beside you. “Echo flowers?” Your curiosity peaked with the connotation of the words. “What are echo flowers?”

 

Those piercing red eyes narrowed at you, as if debating whether or not he should explain his slip of the tongue. Thankfully, Papyrus appeared to be in an endulging mood today. “THEY WERE COMMON FLOWERS IN THE UNDERGROUND. THEY WERE THAT SHADE OF BLUE, JUST BRIGHTER. THEY WERE ALSO BIGGER.”

 

You raised your brows, “In the Underground? Wow… I hadn’t heard that there were blooming flowers down there,” you paused, “ah! Of course, not to say that in an insulting way but… guess I never knew.”

 

Papyrus made a gruff sound, acknowledging your words but also not warranting them a verbal reply. It almost seemed like he regretted mentioning it. 

 

The two of you worked in silence for a few minutes, enough for you to bundle of your fresh vases and take them to the window display. When you came back, Papyrus appeared to be in deep thought, mulling over the remaining flowers with a slackened pace. Frowning, you came back around the counter to sit next to him.

 

“Why were they called echo flowers?” You inquired, leaning into his view so he could meet your eyes. If he was uncomfortable by your sudden proximity, he didn’t show it. 

 

He sighed. “THEY WOULD REPEAT BACK WHAT THEY HEARD FROM THEIR SURROUNDINGS. IT BECAME VERY ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE.” 

 

Not expecting an answer, your eyes widened even more at the description. “Really? They could talk? Flowers?   
  


“UGH, IT WASN’T SO MUCH TALKING AS IT WAS A BROKEN RECORD. BUT, I SUPPOSE IN ONE WAY.”

 

“... Oh my goodness. Talking flowers! That’s so incredible!” You hopped up from your seat in excitement, “What I wouldn’t give to have one, they sound so cool!”

 

While you dove off into a fantasyland, Papyrus eyed you with a curious light, turning back to his vase with a pondering expression.

  
  


*******

  
  


The days came and went. By now the weather had started turning and it was becoming colder with every passing week. You had to tend to your storefront plants more often, worried that the sudden chill would harm them. Other than that, things appeared to be progressing positively. Sales were up, new shipments of seeds were still steadily coming in, and you would have all your flowers blooming for the last stretch of the summer season. 

 

While you had become used to working by yourself for all these years, it certainly helped to have an extra hand around the shop. You had always considered hiring another employee, having enough capital to do so, yet you had never gotten around to it. Of course, unexpected help wasn’t unwelcome - but, you guess you could say it was kinda strange.

 

Especially when that extra help was Papyrus.

 

The skeleton showed up almost every single day, and he wouldn’t just come to pester you with orders anymore. No, this time he would hover around you, trying to be inconspicuous, peering over your shoulder at the randomest of times and even scaring some human customers off with his intimidating presence. Initially, you didn’t think much of it - but it really hit you when he started  _ helping _ you. Carrying boxes of vases, bags of soil, ladders, holding the door open unconsciously, cutting stems, even going so far as to  _ ask _ you how to arrange a bouquet.

 

You had absolutely no idea what brought this on in him. Before, all you had done was tolerate his insufferable behavior. But now? You had no clue how to react to this side of Papyrus.

 

So you just went with the flow.

 

His behavior really only proved what you had thought about all along:  _ Papyrus was a complete and utter pushover. _ Regardless, his help was incredibly appreciated. Business was beginning to increase as the days approached upcoming holidays, and you honestly wondered why you hadn’t invested in bringing another employee wth you a long time ago. What an idiot you are. 

 

Today was different, however. You set up shop as usual, but Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. He usually arrived within the hour of your opening time, insistent upon punctuality. For the first time in the past month, the clock struck 9 AM and there were no leather boots strutting into your shop. You pushed your concern out of the way - there wasn’t much time to dawdle, you had orders to fill. The better part of your morning was spent taking inventory and speaking with your customers. 

 

Friday had once again rolled around, so you took a break at your usual time and set out for lunch. While setting up the plastic clock - as if by fate - familiar stomping was heard to your right. Instantly knowing who it was, you smirked lightly and turned to face Papyrus - only to stop dead in your tracks.

 

It was Papyrus alright. But it was what he was holding in his hands that shocked you the most.

 

The most beautiful blue flower, glowing in a soft, ethereal light. Its stem swayed lightly in the matching pot it rested in, contrasting sharply with the red-and-black giant holding it. The scene was almost comical. 

 

“...P-Papyrus?” You eventually spoke, a gleeful smile spreading your lips, “... what’s that?”

 

The skeleton looked embarrassed, ducking his head briefly before shoving the pot into your hands. “IT IS AN ECHO FLOWER.” He stated, as if that was the most normal thing in the world. 

 

You mouth dropped, “An echo flower? Really?!”

 

As if wanting to prove itself, the plant twitched and parroted your words back to you.  _ “An echo flower? Really?!” _

 

“No way…” you breathed, feeling your smile spread when the flower aired its repeated phrase again. “Did you… get this for me, Papyrus?”

 

As soon as you asked him, Papyrus harrumphed and crossed his arms, attempting to appear cool and nonchalant. “Y-YOU WISH! I HAD MERELY REMEMBERED OUR CONVERSATION AND HER MAJESTY HAD ONE PLANTED IN THE HOUSE! I JUST WANTED TO PROVE TO YOU THAT THEY EXIST… SO HA!”

 

His attempt at saving his bravado was so funny that you descended into peals of laughter. Papyrus, confused at your sudden fit, stared and spluttered. “STOP LAUGHING, HUMAN! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

 

When your laughs had downgraded to snorts, you rubbed your teary eyes off of your sleeve and nodded your head towards the shop. “I’m going to drop this off inside and then head to lunch. Would you like to join me?”

 

Papyrus stared at you incredulously, his sockets wide and the red lights touching the margins. You almost started laughing again. The implication of the question itself must have astonished him. 

 

_ “Would you like to join me?” _ The echo flower voiced your question again, taking the skeleton out of whatever reverie he had been trapped in.

 

“I-I SUPPOSE. AS LONG AS YOU TAKE ME TO THAT SAME RESTAURANT AGAIN. I WILL NOT EAT ANYTHING ELSE.”

 

You smirked, already moving to open the door.

 

“Well, guess I can’t argue with that.”

  
  
  
  


******

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * thank you for reading! i hope you guys enjoyed that, i absolutely love writing edge pap he's so fun omg :,) i promise ill be steady on the updates!! things are slowly coming along - i got other fics i need to write for as well :,,,) regardless, thank you all for the sweet comments and kudos!!! i love you all <3


	4. Dressed in Ire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is feeling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *okay okay first, HUGE THANK YOU to @Metamaterialgirl who drew [THIS LOVELY FANART](https://kinaesthetic.deviantart.com/art/Poppyrus-706623210)
> 
> * honestly im weeping thank you so much for that. please check more of their work out. i am blessed. THAT BEING SAID, ON WITH THE CHAPTER,,,,,

  
  
  


You thanked the heavens for this massive stroke of luck.

 

Sweet, sweet downtime. A luxury for you and your shop in the middle of the week. Taking your freshly brewed cup of coffee, you slowly arranged some of the little pots of succulents by the cashier table. They had become so popular in the recent month, mostly because they were a favorite of high school and college students alike.

 

You hummed gently, stretching in your chair and closing your eyes. 

 

What a lovely, peaceful day. Nothing could ruin this.

  
  
  


A huff interrupted your lounging. You peeked an eye open and glanced at the slouching skeleton beside you. 

 

Papyrus had his shoulders hunched, sockets narrowed at the book he was flipping through. However, his eyelights didn’t move, giving you the impression that he wasn’t really reading it. A dark aura practically  _ flowed _ off from him.

 

Oh, he was  _ definitely _ in a bad mood. 

 

You sighed internally. The one day of the year that there was a break in customers and Papyrus just had to pick that day to be crabby? Well, more crabby than  _ usual? _

 

You set your mug down on the counter, leaning on the wood and placing your chin in your hand. Might as well ask him what’s wrong. “Hey Papyrus, is something up?”

 

The skeleton stiffened, glancing at you for a brief moment before rustling the pages of the book again. “NO.” He snapped.

 

You blinked.  _ Geez, well that was subtle. _ Deciding not to provoke him any further, you hopped off from your seat and made your way to the back door. “Okay then,” you sing-songed as you walked across the room, “I’m gonna brew myself some more coffee. You want anything? I’ll bring you some tea.” Without waiting for an answer, you unlocked the door and made your way up the stairs to your kitchen. Nothing like some beverages to lighten the mood, huh?

 

You wandered into your small domain and immediately set the kettle to brew. While waiting, you pulled a lone chair up to the window in the kitchen and sat in it, admiring the beautiful flower resting on the sill.

 

The echo flower had taken residence in your kitchen, deemed too precious and exotic to be kept in the shop downstairs (you also wanted it all to yourself). During restless nights, you often found yourself sitting in the exact same position, speaking or singing to the flower just to hear it repeat things back. 

 

It was really a sight. Iridescent petals that glowed ever so softly - a nightlight in the early morning hours. Of course, when you asked Papyrus how to take care of it, he said he had no idea. However, he did tell you that the place in the Underground where the echo flowers grew - Waterfall - is a marshy land, which lead you to assume that the plant liked lots of water.

 

And so, you bought a new type of pot and filled it with dense, nutrient-rich soil. There was a holder at the bottom where you could pore water into, which allowed the plant to soak in it for a few days - and it seemed to be working just fine. 

 

The wailing of your kettle drew you out of your reverie. You went over and quickly poured two fresh cups - one of your instant coffee and another for Papyrus. You hoped he liked chamomile (maybe it’ll calm him down a bit).

 

Setting them on a tray, you carefully walked your way back down and to the counter - where Papyrus still sat like a lump of edginess. 

 

He looked up when the tray rattled on the table, watching you with an unreadable expression. Gesturing towards the tea mug, you raised a brow, “Chamomile, go ahead and drink it.”

 

He scoffed, but picked up the drink nevertheless, taking a sip. His expression and scowl continued to remain neutral, and you almost groaned in frustration.  _ Who shoved a stick up his pelvic bone? _

 

Regardless of Papyrus’s exceptionally prickly attitude you took a seat once again at the counter and scrolled through your laptop, hoping to get some other work done while you had the time.

 

It felt weird without Papyrus’s constant chatter, however. You kept looking over at him, but he seemed just as stoic as he was the minutes before. Something was obviously bothering him, and he was really bad at hiding it. 

 

It took about an hour of silence for you to have enough. 

 

“Okay, Papyrus. Seriously, what’s wrong? You’re really quiet today and you usually love to hear yourself talk.”

 

Your subtle jab didn’t faze him at all. “NOTHING IS WRONG. LEAVE ME ALONE, HUMAN. AND STOP ASKING ME SUCH RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS.”

 

You pouted. “I’m not asking ridiculous questions,” you said, frowning, “I’m just a little worried as to why you’re acting so sullen.”

 

“I’M NOT ACTING SULLEN!” Papyrus growled, casting his angry gaze on you. You met it with the same ferocity.

 

“Can you stop lying? You’re terrible at it.”

 

Something seemed to snap in Papyrus. His shoulders straightened as he stood up to his full height, knocking over the chair he was sitting on in his haste. Looming over you, his eyes cast a menacing glow - warning you of his fury and agitation. He hadn’t acted this…  _ scary _ since he first met you - and once he started shouting, you had to lean backwards to avoid bumping into his form.

 

“MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, HUMAN. I ASKED YOU ONCE TO STOP PESTERING ME, AND I WON’T DO SO AGAIN.”

 

With that, Papyrus yanked his leather jacket from where it rested on the counter and slipped it on, stomping towards the door without ever giving you another glance. The door slammed shut so hard you thought the glass would break.

 

You blinked slowly, processing what had just happened. To be honest, Papyrus’s words stuck a barb in your chest much more than you thought it would. Straightening up, you adjusted your shirt and stared at your empty coffee mug, your frown etching itself deeper into your mouth. What had gone wrong? Had you been too pushy? Maybe you should have backed off…

 

You just wanted to know what was bothering him, you hadn’t meant to make him so angry. What right did you have to be so nosy? Guilt crashed into you, causing you to cross your arms and sigh in defeat. It reminded you of how little you still knew about Papyrus himself.

 

_ You should go after him, try to find him and apologize. _

 

Shaking your head, you placed your chin in your hands again.  _ You would just be bothering him. _

 

You had opted to sit at your counter and continue to work. But after several minutes, your gut wouldn’t stop itching and you couldn’t stop bouncing your leg.

 

Tossing your pen onto the counter, you pushed back your chair and grabbed your keys.

 

_ Damn you and your gnawing intuition.  _

 

You locked up the shop and sprinted down the block.

 

Perks of being your own boss you supposed.

  
  
  
  


*******

  
  
  


You searched for Papyrus for what felt like  _ forever. _ It was nearing sunset when you stopped by a park to to take a breather. The sun was dipping lower and lower and the cold was drifting in after it. In your haste, you had forgotten your coat and now the chill was creeping on your exposed skin. 

 

You were an idiot, really. What did you expect running after him - that you would catch up? Not only are Papyrus’s strides about four of yours, who knows how he got to your shop everyday. Maybe he had his own car and already went home to wherever the heck he lived. You just really didn’t think this through. Now you were almost twenty minutes away from your shop and slowly freezing. 

 

Teeth chattering, you drew your arms around you to retain some heat. Guess you’d have to make the trek back. There’s still enough daylight for you to make it safely through the streets, you’d just have to endure the temperature before you got there. 

 

Breathing out a plume of air, you watched as it smoked around you, disappearing with a gust of wind. The park you were in was a local one, where lots of children came to enjoy the new playground the city built last summer. The playground, despite the encroaching weather, was filled with kids - a pair of young girls almost barreled you over while playing a game of tag. 

 

After passing the carefree happiness of young children, you started backtracking on the path, despondent and a little peeved for your current situation. Now you’d have to cut through the massive park in order to keep up with the streetlights. 

 

Oh well, maybe you could enjoy the view a bit.

 

Several minutes of shuffling took you a little farther from the park. There were a few people milling, couples holding hands and families with their kids. It was peaceful.

 

Distantly, you can hear bells chime. Another gust of cold wind left you gripping your arms to hold onto the fleeting bits of warmth. Curse you and your light sweater - the wind slipped right into the tiny holes of the knitted fabric. As you rounded the park entrance, the corner of your eye suddenly caught onto a flash of red. Instantly, you whipped around in response, heart jumping.

 

_ There he was. _ You almost couldn’t believe it. 

 

_ Papyrus. _

 

He was sitting on a bench just off to the side of the path, arms crossed much like your own and sockets closed. He looked normal and as calm a skeleton monster could be.

 

You could feel your heart now jump to your throat. Now that you found him, what were you going to say?

 

Hesitating for a moment, you spurred yourself to approach him.  _ I didn’t run around for an hour to give up now! _

 

As soon as you were within a few feet of him, Papyrus opened a socket. You froze, your mouth dropping open as if to explain yourself. He just stared at you, eyelight flickering just slightly before dimming and allowing his socket to close again. 

 

You took his relaxing as a cue to sit by him. Surprisingly, Papyrus  _ radiated _ warmth - you almost scooted closer to him out of sheer instinct. Restraining yourself, you dropped your hands to your lap and leaned against the bench.

 

It was quiet for a moment. Papyrus said nothing and neither did you. You took this time to listen to the distant shrieks of laughter and the lovely bells toning out songs. The wind was still unrelentless, and your teeth wouldn’t stop chattering.

 

A sudden weight on your shoulders made you lift your eyes. Blinking, you realized what was placed on you.

 

Papyrus’s jacket.

 

You met his red eyes, not missing the way they shifted in brightness in response to your inquiring look. Regardless, you greatly appreciated the gesture, drawing the large jacket over you and sighing happily. The blush on your cheeks may or may not of have been because of the cold.

 

“I’M… SORRY.” Papyrus spoke up, startling you.

 

You frowned, nose wrinkling. “Sorry for what?”

 

He didn’t tear his gaze away. “FOR ACTING SO RUDELY BACK AT THE SHOP.”

 

You couldn’t help it. A smile made its way onto your lips, and you patted the skeleton’s arm in a friendly gesture. “You don’t have to apologize, Papyrus, it's my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed you like that.”

 

Papyrus’s teeth clacked sharply together, “NO! IT’S NOT YOUR…”

 

Looking away for a brief moment, Papyrus suddenly reached out and gripped your right hand, squeezing. “W-WILL....” he stuttered, looking down at the ground, “WILL YOU COME WITH ME SOMEWHERE TOMORROW? I HAVE SOMETHING I MUST SHOW YOU.”

 

You would have tried to pinch yourself if your hand was free. Did Papyrus just… ask you nicely… to do something? No angry words or biting insults added to the mix? You had to be dreaming. This was a dream.

 

“O-Of course, where to though? Is this something to do with why you were upset?”

 

Papyrus turned away, still gripping your hand. “YOU’LL SEE.”

 

He said nothing more, focusing his gaze back on the passersby and distant playing children. You held a confused look for a moment, eyeing the skeleton’s somber expression before leaning back just the same, and intertwining your fingers more thoroughly. 

  
  
  


******

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * WINK WONK hope you guys enjoyed!!! thank you all for your kudos and comments and bookmarks, you all make me so happy!! c':


	5. No Shortage of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus takes you somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hope you enjoy! got some notes at the end so please read them if you can <3

  
  


The next day you found yourself milling about impatiently; pacing back and forth, stacking items unnecessarily, continuously rearranging the displays.

 

Papyrus never told you exactly when he was going to come get you, since all that he mentioned before leaving you back at your shop last night was that he would give you a call when he was on the way. Where the hell you were going, you had no idea. Initially, you were a bit miffed over the fact that he had left so abruptly - especially after giving you no information on what he had planned - but merely seeing his despondent expression had you swallow your biting words.

 

Wherever this was, it was clearly important to Papyrus.

 

You sighed for the umteenth time that day, casually resting your head atop your arms on the counter. You had closed the shop about an hour early in anticipation of Papyrus’s arrival, and now you had nothing left to distract you. Your finger flicked at the stray piece of string coming off the edge of sweater. Snuggling your face against the fabric, your eyes slowly drifted closed… a small nap wouldn’t hurt, right? You had woken up so early today… 

 

You had no clue when or for how long you had conked out, but the continuous honking of a car horn jolted you out of your peaceful sleep. Sitting upright as if you had been electrocuted, you looked around frantically for the source of the obnoxious noise. 

 

You couldn’t believe your eyes. 

 

Papyrus was right outside, obviously, but what surprised you was the  _ beautiful _ car he stood beside. Even through your window you could see its glossy black paint and striking red accents. The skeleton leaned over and honked the horn again, striding towards the front of the store with an impatient look on his face. You yelped and quickly got up from your seat, making sure to slip your jacket on before walking over and unlocking the door.

 

“I CALLED YOU FOUR TIMES. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?” He growled, looking down at you with gritted incisors. 

 

You sheepishly looked away, “S-Sorry,” you breathed out, adjusting the lapels of your coat, “I fell asleep.”

 

You didn’t notice it, but Papyrus’s expression softened just slightly. He moved his arms around his neck, tugging on his scarf. You were about to question what he was doing when he stepped closer, massive torso blocking all of your sight for a moment. You stood still, allowing him to wrap the vibrant fabric over you. The scarlet color, so similar to his eyes, draped over your shoulders and reached down to your waist. It was soft and warm, and you could barely resist snuggling into it further.

 

“U-Uh, Papyrus? You really don’t need to give me this, I’ll be fine-”

 

“HUMANS GET COLD EASILY DON’T THEY? KNOWING YOU, YOU WOULD’VE WALKED OUT HERE WITHOUT YOUR SKULL IF YOU COULD.”

 

He swiftly turned around and walked towards the car before he could see your baffled expression. This time, you really did bury your face into the scarf - mostly to hide your glowing face. 

 

Surprising you even further, Papyrus held the passenger door open for you. You thanked him and meekly sat down on the plush leather material.  _ My God… _ This car is so luxurious! You were afraid of touching anything in fear of leaving fingerprints on the shiny interior. From first glance, the car appeared to be an Impala - you weren’t an expert on them, but holy crap.

 

Papyrus opened the driver door and stepped inside. You watched him with utmost curiosity. With his tall frame, it was a wonder he could even fit into a standard human-sized vehicle. Now that you looked a bit closer, though, you could see that the roofing was raised - probably to account for Papyrus’s massive height.

 

You were yet again reminded of how much bigger he was than you.

 

Putting your seatbelt on, you recalled the times your younger self had snuck onto the “adult” rides at the local carnival. Massive metal frames meant for sizes much bigger, you had always tried to appear larger than you were - mostly to fool the workers at the front who guided other people into the cart. The emotion you felt then was much similar to the one you felt now. 

 

Papyrus sent you brief glance before starting the engine. It purred loudly, its power making itself known within the steady vibrations of the car frame. You admired it silently.

 

Your companion wasted no time in pulling away from your shop. He practically flew from the curb, stepping on the accelerator and causing the engine to roar loudly down the street. You gripped the side door, stomach lurching at the reckless driving.

 

Well… you shouldn't be surprised at this point. You chuckled quietly at the thought, but stopped almost instantly when you realize you had done it out loud. Papyrus immediately looked at you in response, “WHAT IS SO FUNNY?” He questioned, his tone more… curious than biting.

 

You bit your lip, wondering if the words might offend him. “Ah well… I was just thinking how driving fast suited you so well.”

There was a pause - until, “OH? HOW SO?”

 

Not expecting the question, you flushed and turned away to look out the window. “I-I don’t know! I just thought it was funny and…” you trailed off. There was no way in hell you could tell him how admiringly you thought of him. Papyrus -  a crackling energy that came stomping into your shop that one hot day in the summer and ended up demanding all of your attention. Like a stop sign that barreled up to in the dead of the night and caught you off guard, causing you to slam on your brakes and-

 

Hold up.

 

What were you thinking?

 

Papyrus irritated you to no ends! He always sought out ways to piss you off! He was a sneaky little shit and only looked to establish his superiority over your “puny human-ness.”

 

Frowning, you knew that wasn’t true anymore.

 

“ARE YOU GOING TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE?” The skeleton interrupted your thoughts. It was interesting how he could be both forceful and cautious with you at the same time. He was giving you the chance to explain yourself, but you couldn’t take up the offer, not yet. 

 

“It’s nothing bad. I promise.” You ended up answering. He seemed satisfied with that, letting silence blanket the air between you two. 

 

The rest of the ride was quiet, and you spent that time trying to figure out where you were headed. Papyrus had driven you both out of the city and towards the mountains.

 

Newer Home, you realized. He was driving to the monster community that lived closer to Mt. Ebbot. Did Papyrus want to show you something up there? Maybe he was going to let you see the Underground? You became giddy at the idea - more echo flowers and plant life to examine and explore!

 

You didn’t pester the skeleton, however, preferring to keep the silence and wait and see where you would end up. Papyrus still didn’t provide any explanations. 

 

After a little while, Papyrus turned from the pavement and onto a flattened dirt trail. Glancing out the window, you noticed the multiple signs dotting the surroundings.

 

_ Newer Home Up Ahead _

 

_ Underground Entrance Ten Miles _

 

_ Shopping District Five Miles _

 

Oh, so it appeared you were headed into the center of the monster town? What could Papyrus possibly have for you here? While excited at the prospect of meeting new people, you were also a bit anxious. You hadn’t been exposed to many monsters besides Papyrus. You just hoped he was the outlier in terms of… personality. You don’t know if you could handle another one like him.

 

The tires of the Impala crunched on the gravelly road as Papyrus turned another corner, the path took you both up on a slight incline until you reached a wide clearing. Several big houses took up the space, a row of them in all shapes and sizes and colors. Your jaw dropped at the sheer intricacy of them. While sporting different designs, each had a similar theme of red and black - jarring dark colors with brighter, lurid ones. You supposed that was a trend?

 

It wasn’t long after Papyrus made the turn that he pulled the car into a driveway of one such house. However, this one was even weirder. The roof was rounded to resemble a head and the windows narrowed and curved to look like… eyes? It was when you saw the imitation of fins that you realized what it appeared as - a fish. 

 

A house that looked like a fish.

 

You glanced at Papyrus with a question in your mind. The skeleton provided you with no answers, instead shifting to open the door, long legs extending gracefully as he stepped out. You sighed and unbuckled yourself, doing the same. 

 

Papyrus was already standing beside you by the time you shut the door closed. He waited until you adjusted your bag on your shoulder before tilting his head, “FOLLOW ME.”

 

You nodded mutely, going along with him as he strode towards the front door. He grabbed the knocker and slammed it roughly a few times (it was also in the shape of a fish, you noticed). It took a few seconds before you heard anything coming from inside the house. The light was on in one of the first floor windows, and you saw a bulky shadow moving past it. There was a sound of heavy stomping before the door was flung open and you were greeted with the sight of a new monster.

 

She had dark blue scales, a kind of aqua you could only see in the deep depths of the ocean. Her eyes were yellow and piercing, narrowed to a slit with reptile-like pupils. She was wearing some type of armor, also black as the void with red accents. Vibrant red hair was pulled high into a ponytail, the rest draping over a muscled shoulder. She had be almost three heads taller than you, not quite Papyrus's height, but enough to impose a threatening figure.

 

You gulped. 

 

“Ah, Paps, you came early! Alphys told me you were visiting later tonight,” the fish lady spoke, her sharp fins flaring from the side of her head in a sort of pleasant surprise. Her voice was rough and strong, loud and proud.  _ Was this a given with every monster? _

 

“YES. I DECIDED TO ARRIVE EARLIER SINCE I HAVE A GUEST WITH ME.”

 

You almost gasped as Papyrus shoved you forward, barely hearing him mention something about where you worked. Practically shriveling underneath the fish lady’s intense gaze, you ended up skidding closer against the skeleton behind you.

 

She eyed you for a moment with her glowing eyes before grinning with her wicked teeth. “So  _ this _ is the human you’ve been talking about so much! Nice to meet ya-” she extended a hand towards you, and you saw her claws glint in the low light, “-name’s Undyne. I’m a friend of Paps.”

 

“N-Nice to meet you,” you replied, managing a breathy smile. After introducing yourself, Undyne’s mischievous grin only seemed to widen further. She squeezed your much smaller hand before letting go. “Wish I could stay longer, but the King wanted me to come with him to a summit! I’ll talk with ya later then, Paps. You know where Alphy is.”

 

With a wave, Undyne stepped past you with a metallic clamp of her boots, and just like that she was gone. You couldn’t help but release a breath of air, daring to look up at Papyrus. “She seems nice.” You stated.

 

Something about your words made Papyrus amused, because his mouth quirked into something softer than his usual scowl. “I WOULDN’T CALL UNDYNE ‘NICE,’ BUT I SUPPOSE THAT WAS MORE TAME THAN SHE USUALLY IS.”

 

You nodded in acknowledgement, taking a glance around the room. Despite its rather strange outer appearance, the inside of the house was quaint and even kinda cute. However, the lights were off with the exception of one lamp in the entryway, so it was hard to tell what else was in there. You turned to face Papyrus, your confusion returning. “So, is there a reason why we are in your friend’s home?”

 

Papyrus looked down at you, his expression tight. Instead of answering, he reached down again and brushed his glove against your hand. Your heart leaped like it had been shocked. 

 

“MAY I TAKE YOU HAND?” He inquired, not taking his eyes off of your own. 

 

You blinked, hoping your surprise wasn’t as obvious as you felt it. “Uh, s-sure,” you complied, allowing him to take your smaller appendage in his own. He rubbed a thumb gently across your skin, which caused you to blush - chest suddenly flooding with a mixture of emotions.  _ What is up with him? _

 

He tugged you along, “COME WITH ME.” 

 

You followed alongside him once again, hand gently tucked within his own. Quieting up, you merely allowed him to guide you through the house. 

 

With the way he was maneuvering, it appeared that Papyrus had been here a few times. His steps were solid and sure, never making a mistake when it came to the multitude of hallways and rooms.

After reaching the second landing, he headed towards another door, opening it up with his free hand. He let go of yours as he strode in, and at first, you didn’t realize why. You walked into a dark room and had trouble adjusting your eyes to the lack of light. After blinking a few times, you managed to see Papyrus standing over a bed with another monster. This one was shorter with yellow scales. She was wearing a lab coat and strange swirly glasses - like one you’d find at a carnival. The crest on her skull reminded you of a lizard or a dinosaur. She spoke in a quiet voice to Papyrus.

 

It was a mere second before you saw the other person.

 

Or the other  _ monster, _ rather. 

 

You didn’t know who they were, but they looked like Papyrus - a skeleton monster. However, they were covered in blankets and attached to the many strange contraptions resting on the tables by the bed. They were absolutely still, no sign of life whatsoever. A mask covered their closed mouth, preventing you from seeing their entire face. The machines beeped lightly every passing second, the readings indecipherable to you from where you were standing.

 

Shell-shocked, you stood there, processing what you were seeing. Papyrus seemed to have noticed your hesitance and looked at you from across the room, his expression finally breaking that stoic facade. His eye lights were dim and somber, a heavy kind of sadness radiating from the silent words he spoke to you from across the room. 

 

The yellow dinosaur hadn’t said anything to you yet, but she adjusted her glasses, coughing into her sleeve. You took careful steps towards them, never taking your eyes from the poor monster on the bed. You were at the foot of it when you bumped into something with your leg. Shifting your gaze downwards, you saw a wilted bouquet, wrapped in a familiar ribbon…

 

Your ribbon. Your store’s ribbon. You eyes widened, and you lifted your head in order to look around the room better.

 

Everywhere. 

 

Every single corner was filled with  _ flowers. _

 

_ Your flowers. _

 

Your hand flew up to your mouth. On the windowsill were the lilies you had given to Papyrus several months ago. And there, on the desk, were the black dahlias from that one order you paid Papyrus back for.

 

Noticing your realization, the yellow dinosaur spoke up. “I-I see that you are confused. Well… this might be a bit hard for me to explain so… I’ll just take my leave now.”

 

She lifted up her long lab coat and trotted out, closing the door behind her - leaving you and Papyrus alone with… the skeleton in the bed.

 

There was a pregnant pause, thick enough to permeate the air around you. You could now smell traces of the flowers’ perfume cloying the air.

 

“Papyrus… Did you…?” You trailed off, uncertain of how to express the feelings you were thinking.

 

He sighed, walking over to you like he had a boulder weighing on his shoulders.

 

“I… THIS IS MY… BROTHER. HE FELL DOWN ABOUT A YEAR AGO, NOT TOO LONG AFTER WE LEFT THE UNDERGROUND.”

 

You teared up, lowering your hand from your mouth. “F-Fell down?” You had heard some of your human friends speak about the term, but you were never certain of what it had meant. 

 

“FALLING DOWN IS A SICKNESS WE MONSTERS CAN GET. IT HAPPENS WHEN… OUR HOPE BECOMES TOO LOW. IT IS A TERMINAL ILLNESS IN MOST CASES.”

 

Your chest tightened. “Oh God, Papyrus, I’m so sorry…” you whispered.

 

He didn’t say anything, lowering his head to look at the ground. Not bearing it any longer, you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around his torso, squeezing. “I’m so, so sorry, Papyrus…” you said again. His agony was apparent in the way he bent towards you, almost collapsing against your embrace. His arms encircled you, and the two of you stood there, wrapped up in each for an indefinite amount of time.

  
  


******

  
  


Papyrus told you that the yellow dinosaur you saw before was the previous Royal Scientist of the Underground - Alphys. She had been the one taking care of Sans medically for the past year.

 

Papyrus said he didn’t know how or why it had happened. He had been absolutely distraught when he came back from his shift with the King and found Sans completely comatose in his room. He admitted that he thought his brother’s absence was just a consequence of his frequent naps. But when Sans hadn’t left his room to go to Grillby’s for his nightly routine, Papyrus had went up to check in on him. Once he discovered his state, he immediately carried him to the car and took him to Toriel, not knowing anybody else that could’ve been able to save him. Despite the Queen’s prowess with healing, she was unable to revive him and recommended taking him to Alphys. And there he stayed.

 

Provided with the utmost scientific and medical care, Alphys did everything to wake him up - from Determination drips to consistent Green Magic, nothing worked. For now, he rested on the bed in Undyne’s house so he could be watched over more closely. At this point, Papyrus mumbled, everyone was just waiting for him to crumble into dust.

 

He couldn't accept that, however. The day Alphys gave her diagnosis was also the day Papyrus recklessly drove into Ebbot City and happened upon a little flower shop. He knew echo flowers couldn’t really grant wishes anymore, he wasn’t a baby bones after all - but seeing your displays in the window gave him some kind of feeling he couldn’t ignore. Almost impulsively, he visited on the daily to acquire some new varieties of flowers, and all of them were placed in Sans’ room. Everyday, Papyrus would sit in the small wooden chair by Sans’ beside, surrounded by bouquets of all colors, and Hope with all of his might that his brother would one day wake up. 

 

The both of you stayed together in the room for an hour. Eventually, Papyrus deemed it was getting late and said he would drive you home.

 

The drive back was more or less the same as it had been the way there: speechless. You were dropped in front of your store, and Papyrus had gotten out to lead you to the entrance. Your hand was turning the handle when you moved back towards Papyrus. He had tucked his gloves into the pockets of his jacket and was looking away from you.

 

“Papyrus,” you whispered, “look at me.”

 

Those red eye lights flickered over to you. You bit your lip, swallowing a lump of sorrow in your throat. “I know you probably had your reasons, but… why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

He sighed heavily. “I DIDN’T WANT TO WORRY YOU,” he replied without missing a beat.

 

You scrambled to keep your expression passive. “Worry me? Papyrus, I was already worried when you acted strangely some days. I wasn’t even aware of what was going on with you - I could’ve supported you better.”

 

“IT ISN’T YOUR JOB TO HELP ME. THIS IS MY OWN PROBLEM,” he said, now crossing his arms defensively.

 

“But you still brought me over to him - to see him!” Your voice pitched higher with your rising emotion. “Why would you want to show me, a mere human, something as personal as this  _ now?” _

 

He stared at you, seemingly caught off guard. Then, his frown melted into something soft. “YOU’RE TOO KIND FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.”

 

You furrowed your brows when Papyrus stepped closer, unable to reply to that statement. Your breath hitched when Papyrus drew his hand up again, this time to place it on your cheek. The warmth from his glove radiated into your scalp, warming your already red face.

 

“I DIDN’T TELL YOU BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT TO WORRY YOU, YES. BUT I WANTED TO SEE YOU SMILE. AT FIRST, I DID THINK YOU WERE SOME RANDOM HUMAN BUT-!”

 

He stopped to look around, as if searching for his next words. “I- YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME. AND IT WAS ABOUT TIME I LET YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT.”

 

You gaped up at him, unable to contain your surprise. “Papyrus…”

 

He huffed, breath drawing over your skin. That’s when you realized just how close your faces actually were.

 

“YOU MADE ME HAPPY WHEN I WAS SAD. THAT IS ALL I REQUIRED FROM YOU - AND YOU DID IT NATURALLY. I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO SEE ME STRUGGLING. I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO BE SAD WITH ME. I SUPPOSE… YOUR KINDNESS WAS HELPING ME HEAL IN SOME WAY.”

 

Your breathing increased. “Then why did you tell me all of this now?”

 

The scarlet glow washed over you. “BECAUSE I TRUST YOU.”

 

You were not given a chance to process things, as Papyrus closed the distance between your faces and pressed his teeth against your lips.

 

It was sweet, and a little sharp - since his incisors scraped your bottom lip. But the gesture left your head swimming, especially when Papyrus leaned even further to nuzzle against you more thoroughly. It was long, the both of you stood there, connected, for almost an eternity as it felt. When he finally pulled back, your cheeks were the same color as his scarf and your eyes were glossy with the surrealness of it all. You heart practically jackknifed in your chest, and you swore anybody could hear it from a mile away.

 

Papyrus gave you face another caress, bringing a stray hair behind your ear before moving away and towards his car. He turned those lithe hips back around to spare you one more glance and stepped back in, promptly driving away.

 

Even hours later, as you lay awake on the couch with your back turned to the TV, your mind continued to sprint at the speed of light. You fell asleep with your hand gently touching your still burning lips. 

  
  


******

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * HAHAAHA FINALLY THE CHAPTER IVE BEEN WANTING TO POST FOR MONTHS! hope you guys liked it ; ) there will be one more chap after this one, and it will also be a long one, just to tie things together. honestly, this has been a wonderful ride. thank you for all hopping along and being so kind and supportive c,:
> 
> * also i mentioned this on my tumblr but i joined nanowrimo, which is National Novel Writing Month to those of you that don't know. im under the username "leafsy" so if any of you would like to add me id love to see what ya'll are writing too c: this will be a big undertaking for me since ive got a lot on my plate school wise the next month, but im super excited to push myself on this project and i just hope i make it :,)
> 
> * thank you for reading, and as always, until next time my lovelies!!


	6. Daffodil Daze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You nervously flit around in the days after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * hello everyone!! thanks for your patience!! hope you enjoy the chapter, be sure to read the notes below! :)

“Honey, you seem a bit distracted. Something on your mind?” Old Lady Holly asked, her warm eyes sparkling with worry as she handed her payment over the counter.

 

You blinked, face passive for a moment before switching to a wide smile. “Everything is fine, Mrs. Holly, no need to worry about me.”

 

She raised one dark eyebrow, giving you a smirk. “Now, now, sweetie. I’ve lived long enough to know when someone is not feeling their best. Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? I promise it’ll help.”

 

Your smile faded, drawing into a thin line. You didn’t answer her immediately, first counting the change and then gently handing it back. “It’s… a bit complicated…” you answered quietly.  _ It really was _ , you thought sadly. How could you explain to her that a skeleton (who you just realized you had a crush on) had openly shared the struggles of his life and then admitted he felt the same way back.  _ At least, you think he did? _ Papyrus never really explained his intentions beyond the importance of you in his life, and with what was happening with his brother… you felt an overwhelming cascade of emotions. You wish you could do more to help.

 

Regardless of your cryptic reply, Old Lady Holly merely drew her schawl more securely over her shoulder and beamed at you, “Well then, how’s about we discuss this over a cup of coffee? It is your break time isn’t it?” 

 

You squinted playfully at her sly expression.  _ This lady.... _

 

“Alright, I suppose that wouldn’t be so bad,” you sighed, stepping out behind the counter.

 

“Good!” Mrs. Holly exclaimed, “have you tried the one down the block? They have some pretty good mochas.” She paused for a moment, placing a finger under her chin, “Although… I do prefer the latte more.”

 

You laughed at her rambling, walking out of the shop with the old woman, closing and locking the door behind you. “I can agree with you on that,” you giggled, already feeling better as the two of you traipsed down the city sidewalk.

  
  


*******

  
  
  


The coffee hit the spot. You hadn’t realized how long you had spent being trapped indoors the past couple days - stepping outside and conversing with someone was doing wonders for your previously despondent mood. Of course, it didn’t take your mind completely off of Papyrus and his radio silence, but it did give you a nice distraction from invading thoughts.

 

You walked Mrs. Holly back to her apartment, where she lived with her husband and cute dog. A loyal customer and good friend, you were more than happy to agree to another outing with her and wished her a good evening.

 

“Don’t worry anymore, sweetie!” she called out to your retreating form, “things will get better!”

 

You grinned at her, giving her one last gracious wave before departing for home.  

 

It was already late evening by the time you reached your street. The lights were on and the sky was a deep purple - signaling twilight. Only a few people were out and about, returning to their warm homes or escaping the cold in diners. A stronger peace settled deep into your body. A smile still on your lips, you blew out a sigh and snuggled deeper into your jacket. At the sight of your storefront sign, you brought out your keys in preparation to unlock the door. A nice dinner and early turn-in was well in order now.

 

Laying down on your couch hours later, you found yourself struggling to fall asleep, even with a foggy mind and heavy eyes. You kept glancing at your phone, which rested on the coffee table in front of you. At some point, you had enough and picked up your cell, unlocking it and immediately scrolling through your messages. You came upon a message thread started by Papyrus about a month ago.

 

Taking a deep breath, you slowly typed and re-typed a text. 

 

What could you even say after all this?  _ Hey, what’s up? _

 

Frustrated, you shut off your phone again and huffed, shifting to lay on your back. Your ceiling fan greeted you with silence, and you eyed that small stain on the wall next to it. 

 

You blew air out of your mouth, squeezing your grip on your device. 

 

Hesitantly, you brought the screen up again, staring at your written message.

 

**> Hey, I hope you’re okay. It would be nice to see you again sometime soon.**

 

Before you could change your mind, you hit send and waited.

 

Two, three, five, ten minutes passed and no response. It was only after scrolling through your social media that you realized  it was almost 2 AM. Papyrus was probably asleep and wouldn't be able to answer back. Feeling a strange bout of sadness, you laid your phone face down upon the table and rolled around to your other side. 

 

You struggled to sleep for another half hour, before your whirlwind of thoughts and emotions quieted down enough for you to get slip into unconsciousness.

 

Papyrus proceeded to take up your dreams. The scenes shifted continuously and without warning. You saw him standing on the end of the street, holding a bouquet of poppies, a desolate expression on his face. You were then transported back to the park, where you felt the sensation of a hand on yours. You watched a red scarf billow past you - too quickly to see who was wearing it. There was a jacket, with lots of fluff on the hood, worn by someone who only turned enough to give you a side-glance. Red. Feverish.

 

You curled into yourself, the cold grip of hopelessness tight around your chest.

 

You wished with all your might that Sans would get better. You wished Papyrus would be happy, and that he wouldn’t suffer anymore. You wanted to get to know him, and maybe - if you even  _ dare _ admit it - become closer. Who would’ve thought that a skeleton, who had irritated you to the point of pulling hair just a few months ago, ended up being someone so important to you as well? 

  
  


The red eyes in your dream glowed with agreement - but you couldn't recognize them.

  
  
  


******

  
  
  


You woke up in a haze, blearily reaching for your phone to turn off the alarm.

 

It continued to blare at you as you missed the button. You groaned and rolled over, hand stretching out to the table to grab it, only to let out a surprised yelp when you suddenly dropped to the floor. Your head rested against the cold tile for a few moments as you let the dull ebb of pain fade away. “Goddammit…” you huffed, hand reaching up to find your phone once again. To your sweet relief, you managed to snooze it this time. 

 

Sighing, you turned your head so your cheek would smoosh against the hard surface. Your hand came back down to curl around your chest. 

 

You really didn’t want to work today.

 

But your greenhouse plants really needed to be watered and trimmed.

 

Your tired mind protested as you made to get up, stretching out your stiff back and legs. Regardless of whether or not you wanted to, you couldn’t let your plants  _ or _ your customers down. It was slow, but you eventually made it to your bathroom and brushed your teeth. You ended up dressed in a thick turtleneck, suddenly deeply aware of how cold your small apartment got during the night. Jeans slipped on, you began to brew yourself some coffee to start your day. You usually ate breakfast every morning, but you felt a bit nauseous today. So you skipped over the toast and took small sips from your mug. 

 

It was still dark out as you looked outside your window. The echo flower swayed gently by its place on the counter - where you had moved it, afraid that the chill that seeped from the window would harm it. It glowed with its soft blue hue, comforting you. Mug half-empty now, you felt just a bit better. Maybe it would be an okay day after all.

 

Soon enough, you were downstairs setting up shop. Fridays were early starts for you, as you did maintenance and added new flowers to the front to set the theme for the week. Hopefully you would get everyone done before opening time.

 

Your work was methodical, calm, even with the slight jitter in your hands - which you blamed on the restless night. You trimmed some plants, pulled back curtains, and set out vases to decide on colors. As you gazed at you options, you felt something strange settle into your belly. It was like an empty pit had dug itself into your abdomen. For that reason, you wanted something bright, something soothing to add to this week’s collection.

 

You grabbed several of your more intricate vases, all red. You placed white lilies and some of your favorite poppies. When you were done, you squeezed into the small opening of your front display and arranged them. With the rising sun, the petals reflected beautiful back at you - in all shades of scarlet and rich black. You managed a smile at that.

 

About to scoot back into the shop, you were stopped by a knock on your window. It startled you at first, since you were so close to the glass. Turning, you assumed it to be a customer, but was surprised by a familiar leather jacket, and a wide chest. You blinked, eyes trailing along a jutting collarbone and sharp teeth before landing on Papyrus’s crimson stare. 

 

You stood there for a second, dumbfounded. Papyrus seemed just as lost. His hands twitched at his sides, and his browbones were furrowed - like he was thinking heavily about something. 

 

That vulnerable expression didn’t suit him.

 

You immediately tore away from the glass case, almost falling flat on your face after tripping on a stray wire from your plugged in fan. Your shaking hands reached the knob of the door before you realized you needed your keys to unlock it from the outside. So, fumbling, you brought them out of your side pocket and practically ripped the handle from the door as you tore it open. All you wanted,  _ what _ you wanted was to -

 

You barreled into Papyrus’s arms, burying your face into his torso, meeting him as soon as he stepped closer to the front. 

 

Papyrus, of course, hadn’t expected you to dash towards him in such a way. You could feel his leg step backwards and stance itself in a better way as to not topple over. Regardless, it seemed he knew the intention behind your reaction, because he wrapped his arms around so tightly you felt your lungs squeeze - in a good way. The warmth welled in your stomach and threatened to spill from your eyes. You practically tugged on the back of his jacket in your hold and caused him to stagger. He lifted you, just barely, and you laughed from your position several feet higher. He instantly sank back into the embrace, enclosing you with his lanky arms and pressing his skull against your hair.

 

“Where were you, you idiot?” You sniffled, heat absent from your words. The fabric curled between your fingers. “I… missed you. I was worried.”

 

Papyrus spoke softly. You could hardly believe your ears. In all the time you’ve known him, you’d never experienced Papyrus’s voice become so… gentle. “I’M SORRY. IT HAS BEEN… A DIFFICULT FEW DAYS.”

 

You took that moment to lift your head, allowing Papyrus to shift his own so that you were facing each other. Your eyes darted within his own, searching for something. He appeared flustered, nervous. His cheekbones were glowing red. His arms tightened by a fraction around you.

 

“You’re okay, right?” You whispered, your throat closing. You assumed the worst.

 

He nodded, and you breathed out a sigh.

 

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

 

You ducked your head back under his chin, squeezing your arms around him. You could hear Papyrus chuckle, a happy sound that vibrates in his rib cage. “AS MUCH AS I ENJOY HUGGING YOU,” he said cheekily, “ISN’T IT TOO COLD FOR YOU TO BE OUT HERE WITHOUT A JACKET?”

 

You groaned. Will he ever let that go?

 

“Not this again, I’m not a baby you know!” You couldn't help the grin from spreading across your face. 

 

Papyrus pulled back, giving you the chance to step away. You rubbed at your watery eyes, taking in a breath and grinning at him. “Let’s go inside then.”

 

The skeleton didn’t protest, letting you tug him into the warmth of your shop.

  
  


******

  
  
  


_ This is surreal. _ You thought. 

 

Papyrus was once again helping you set everything up. He handed you things that you couldn’t reach, held a vase while you reorganized the stands, even allowed you to wrap a bow around his neck (to your own amusement). Honestly, he looked like a present, pouting all the while his cheeks glowed with the same hue as the bow. A pretty red.

 

He took every chance to be closer to you. Leaning over your body as you checked on something at the counter, and hovering just within reach when you climbed a ladder to place a decoration on the display. He found excuses to touch your hand, brush dust off your bangs, and run his phalanges lightly across your shoulder after you finished a task. It was like he had never left - and yet, you could feel his increased affection as clear as the heat of the sun on a cloudless day.

 

You hadn’t even gotten a chance to say how you feel back. Could you even muster up the courage to do it? As soon as the thought crossed your mind your cheeks already started feeling hot and your heart began palpitating. It could wait - for the right moment.

 

Besides, you always believed actions spoke louder than words. 

 

“Papyrus?” You spoke up, a question intoning your voice. The two of you had sat down after finally opening shop, waiting for customers to arrive. The skeleton beside you inclined his skull, letting you know he was listening.

 

“W-Would you…” you sputtered, suddenly realizing the implication of your words, “... would you like to go to lunch with me again?”

 

His browbones were raised, but he appeared delighted. Well, as  _ delighted _ as the Great and Terrible Papyrus  _ could _ appear. That meant his eye lights brightened, and his sharp edges softened. It wasn’t obvious to you when you first met him, but he really was expressive. 

 

“OF COURSE.” He replied simply, turning back to his task at the register. You smiled, warmth growing in your belly at his answer. You mentally cheered yourself on for the small victory. 

 

That is, until you saw Papyrus dumping all the change out of the register.

 

“Wha-?!” You gasped, “What are you doing?!”

You immediately rushed over to stand beside him, watching in disbelief as he spread all the money across the counter. 

 

He scoffed, “YOU HAD YOUR PENNIES MIXED WITH DIMES AND THE CASH IN AN IMPROPER ORDER. I’M FIXING YOUR MISTAKES! HONESTLY, HOW YOU MANAGED TO STAY AFLOAT THIS LONG IS  _ BEYOND _ ME.”

 

You rolled your eyes at him, allowing him to take over the counter with his compulsive organizing. You hid your smirk behind your hand, turning away so he wouldn’t catch it.

  
  


******

  
  


The day passed by in a blur. You had a peaceful lunch with Papyrus at your usual restaurant, and he continued to help out with the store until closing time. It was quite possibly the longest he’s ever been around the shop, and you were surprised to find that you didn’t mind at all. Man, what a change of events. 

 

You were flipping your sign over to ‘CLOSED’ when you felt a heavy hand rest on your shoulder. Turning, you found Papyrus inching closer to you, an inquisitive look on his face. You purse your lips in confusion, “What’s up,” you questioned amicably, reflexively letting your own hand rest on top of his.

 

The skeleton grew embarrassed by the contact, it seemed. He averted his eyes away from you before speaking. “I WAS WONDERING…” he paused for a second, and you furrowed your brow, “WOULD YOU ALLOW ME TO STAY FOR THE NIGHT?”

 

Your eyes widened with shock. Your heart responded first by stuttering and missing a few beats. You played it off with a nonchalant grin, “Yes, it’s totally fine. I don’t think I wanted you to leave quite yet, anyways.” 

 

Blinking, you realized the last part came out by accident. Papyrus processed your words, his countenance growing more and more pleased, and your face began to heat up under his scrutiny. 

 

“IS THAT SO -?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Ducking your face, you just gripped his hand and tugged him again. Noticing your pout, he  _ laughed. _ A full-body, honest to goodness  _ laugh. _ It was a rich sound, lilting a bit at the end with a quirky word tic. Unlike his demeanor, it was innocent and joyful. You don’t think you heard anything sweeter. 

 

Leading the skeleton up the stairs to your apartment, Papyrus took every second to absorb the contents of your home. It would have been unnerving with anybody else, but you strangely didn’t mind the nosiness when it came to  _ him. _

 

Gosh, who knew you had fallen so far in just a few months?

 

You left him in the living room while you went to go change into your nightwear. It was only after slipping off your shirt and looking at the sight of your unruly bed that you realized how tired you were. The day was catching up quickly, and your muscles ache in protest. Sleep was imminent. Sleep was needed.

 

Poking around in your closet, you knew Papyrus would probably like a comfortable shirt to rest in (while his clothes fit him  _ very _ nicely, it certainly wasn’t good loungewear). So, you gathered a few large shirts that you owned and walked back into the living room to hand them to him to try. Crossing the threshold of your hallway, you were stopped by the sight before you. 

 

The skelton was seated on the couch, legs spread as he rested his elbows on his knees. He had shed his jacket, showing off the porcelain edge of his bones. From this side view, you saw his spine, the vertebrae dipping into the sagging part of his red shirt.

 

You gulped.

 

Approaching him, you held out the items you collected. Papyrus set his phone down to look at you. “Here are some shirts and pants I found, thought they might fit you.” You said, letting him take the clothes from your hands. You couldn’t help but shiver lightly at the touch of his phalanges. 

 

“THANK YOU.” He answered, his mouth quirking the slightest bit.

 

You’d never get used to him saying that. You’d also never get used to  _ Papyrus taking off his shirt right in front of you to change. _ You managed about three seconds of shamelessly staring at his bare chest before you lost it and made up an excuse. 

 

“Alright then, goodnight. I’ll be in the room by the kitchen, so if you need anything -” you had been turning away when a hand snaked out and latched onto your wrist. Stopping, you looked back, heart jumping at the heavy gaze Papyrus was sending you. He had his shirt back on, at least. 

 

“COME HERE,” he ordered, his voice fading into a growl.

 

You swallowed, gingerlily approaching him as his hand guided you along. You ended up standing between his legs, his hands now resting on your waist as he looked up at you. “WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO STAY THE NIGHT, I MEANT  _ WITH _ YOU. NOT IN ANOTHER ROOM.”

 

Your brain short-circuited. Your heart knocked against your chest so fast that you had trouble hearing anything besides the rush of blood in your ears. “Oh…” you whispered dumbly in response. 

 

The sight of you being so flustered must have appealed to the skeleton, because he made it worse by drawing you closer. Pressing his skull against your stomach, he affectionately rubbed his face on your shirt, wrapping long arms around you. Heat crawled up your neck and into your cheeks, a strange mixture of desire and happiness burned like a flame in your chest. At first, you didn’t know what to do. The emotion was so  _ foreign _ that all you could do for a few seconds was process it - and relish the nice feeling. 

 

Papyrus didn’t seem to care about your inaction, he held onto you like a lifeline. You couldn’t even believe that he allowed himself to be this vulnerable around you. He had always been harsh and edgy, never going by a day without scolding you or speaking of his greatness. The change in personality left you reeling. 

 

Then again, who's to say Papyrus  _ isn’t _ affectionate in nature? You pondered more deeply about that statement.

 

Maybe he just hides it deep down, burying it underneath all his outward hostility. The thought made you react, placing your hands on his skull and rubbing gently.

 

Maybe, he never had anyone to show him physical affection. Maybe he  _ couldn’t _ show that gentle side of him often.

 

Maybe he was hurting right now, but he has too much pride to tell you.

 

“Papyrus…” you softly cooed at him, “are you alright?”

 

His shoulders drooped low, but he didn’t say anything. Your fingers trailed down the back of his skull until they met the point where it gave away to his vertebrae. You halted there. 

 

“How about we get some sleep?” You suggested lightheartedly. “I’m sure you’re tired.” 

 

The skeleton nodded faintly, surprising you once more as he grabbed your waist and pulled you  towards him. With a yelp, you tumbled over Papyrus, the both of you now entangled on the couch. You wiggled a bit, trying to find a comfortable position as your body melded against his. All the while, your heart jackhammered on your ribs, as if begging to be released. How in the world were you going to sleep like this? It was much more than what you had expected out of his earlier statement. Then again, Papyrus always had a flare for the dramatics. 

 

After settling against Papyrus, you remained motionless. Your cheek was pressed against his own ribs, and you could faintly hear a thrumming. At first, you couldn’t tell what that sound was. Did he have a heartbeat? No, he was a skeleton, he doesn’t have a heart to begin with. 

 

_ His soul, _ you realized. You were hearing Papyrus’s soul rhymically pulse away. The sound, despite its strange vibrations, soothed you. It rooted you in his embrace. You relaxed against the skeleton, your body melting at his gentle touch. You felt calm, protected, like nothing could hurt you.

 

Sneaking a peek up, you saw Papyrus staring at you intensely. His eyelids were lidded, the pits of red glowing with a much richer, heady light. He seemed alright, but his expression was flat, like he was trying to stop himself from reacting to something. You frowned a bit.

 

“You can talk to me, Papyrus,” you reminded him.

 

Something crossed his emotions then, his mouth dropping. He closed his eyelids, snuggling deeper into the pillow below him. His arms pulled you up, placing your head right beneath his chin.

 

“Just Stay Here,” he pleaded.

 

Your eyes widened a fraction, but you obeyed his request. In fact, you don’t think you would have wanted to leave anyways. You pressed a kiss to his jaw, letting your lips linger for a moment, before snuggling into him. Blanket adjusted around you, you gave into his presence and warmth, drifting off to sleep almost immediately.

 

Papyrus stayed awake for a while, merely listening to your soft breathing. With his eyes open, light bathed the room in his familiar red. He observed that stain by your ceiling fan. He examined the knick knacks you had on your coffee table. He could smell the sweet perfume you used. He could picture you in these rooms, wandering around, getting ready for the day or sitting at the table and having a drink.  More than anything, he reveled in the sensation of  _ you. _ Pressed against him - your body was so soft and welcoming to him. It healed his aches like nothing else. 

 

He fell asleep with a light smile on his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * so uh, i went overboard. GOOD NEWS MATES, YOURE GETTING ONE MORE CHAPTER.
> 
> *hahaha so i ended up writing MUCH more for this one than i had planned, so i decided to split it up. next chapter will be the last one for sure. in any case, hope you guys enjoyed the fluff, perfect timing for valentines day amiright ;) 
> 
> * thank you all for your constant support!!! i appreciate you all so much! until the next one!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> * yeeee, thank you so much for reading! ill do my best to get the next chapters out as soon as possible, this wont be a long one, but i hope you guys like it regardless. until next time! (also please point out typos to me that i mightve missed, im a failure)
> 
> * [support me on kofi! it really helps!](http://ko-fi.com/skainz)
> 
> * my tumblr: www.skainswrites.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @skainswrites


End file.
